


(Fanvid) Bernard & Stubbs - I'm Gonna Find A Way

by Fannibalistic



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Holding Hands, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: My first new fanvid of 2021 💜 I still ship them soooo much 💜Enjoy hopefully! And Happy New Year!
Relationships: Bernard Lowe/Ashley Stubbs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	(Fanvid) Bernard & Stubbs - I'm Gonna Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maevesdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/gifts), [GTA_Princess22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTA_Princess22/gifts), [Sunshine1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine1997/gifts).



> My first new fanvid of 2021 💜 I still ship them soooo much 💜
> 
> Enjoy hopefully! And Happy New Year!


End file.
